Miss You
by tippyroo
Summary: Two people who haven't seen eachother in years have a chance encounter.
1. Chapter 1

Miss You

Rating: PG-13 for now, may be changed later…

Disclaimer: If I owned the show, not only would Sam never have left, he would be the main character, that man is HOT! So anyway, my point being I own nothing; please don't sue me!

A/N: Okay, this is my first attempt at a "West Wing" fic, and I haven't really watched since Sam left, but I had an itch, so I went with it. Hope y'all like it:o)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It'd been four years since he'd seen her; four years since she'd left her position at the Whitehouse and he'd followed suit shortly thereafter. She still looked the same, vibrant and young, long blonde hair. Beautiful. He almost thought he was hallucinating. He was starring at her and realized he should go talk to her. He stood up, running a hand through his short, dark hair and straightening his shirt, and made his way across the patio of the restaurant. He reached a tentative hand out to her shoulder, "Ainsley?"

She looked up, shocked, "Sam!"

He smiled, "What are you doing all the way down in San Diego?"

She returned his smile, "An old friend of my dad's owns a law firm out here, so I'm working for him. What about you?", she asked, pulling a chair out for him.

He sat down, scooting in next to her, "I grew up here. I guess I just felt like it was time to come home. I've been working as an environmental lawyer."

She nodded, understanding, and took a sip of her iced tea.

"So how long ago did you move down here?", he asked, flipping his menu open.

Ainsley did the same before answering his question, "Only about six weeks. I've just finished unpacking my apartment."

"So you haven't had a chance to do any sight seeing yet?"  
She shook her head and he grinned, seeing an opportunity to spend some time with her, "Well you'll have to let me give you a tour sometime. Maybe next weekend?"

Ainsley beamed at him, "I'd love that Sam", she reached into her purse and fished out a card, scribbling her cell phone number on the back, and it was then, when she reached out to hand it to him that a sparkle caught his eye and he noticed the ring on her finger. Sam could feel his heart sinking into his stomach. He scolded himself, he should be happy for her, but he couldn't. He took the card from her, forcing a smile to his face, and swallowing the lump in his throat, "So uh, we should go to Balboa Park, visit the zoo"

She nodded enthusiastically, and the twinkle in her eyes made him temporarily forget the throbbing in his chest, "I've heard the zoo here is amazing!"

He nodded, "It's world famous"

Her face brightened, but after a moment he realized she was looking past him. He turned in his seat to see a tall man, older than himself, and handsome in a distinguished way, walking toward their table, eyes glued to Ainsley (not that Sam could blame him). She stood and took a few steps in his direction, meeting him in an embrace, and Sam turned away as the older man leaned in to kiss her.

"Sam", Ainsley started after a moment, drawing his gaze back in her direction, "This is my fiance, James Holden", then turning to James, "Honey, this is Sam Seaborn. He's an old friend of mine from Washington"

James held out his hand politely and Sam shook it, silently sizing him up.

"Sam Seaborn, former Deputy Communications Director?"

Sam nodded tersely but said nothing.

"Well it's nice to meet you", James continued, seemingly oblivious to Sam's discomfort.

Sam nodded and smiled, trying to be polite and then stood, placing his napkin on the table, "Well, I should be going. I don't want to intrude on your lunch date. It was really nice seeing you again Ainsley"

Ainsley reached out and placed a hand on his arm before he could turn around, "Stay Sam, you're not intruding. I haven't seen you in ages"

James nodded in agreement, "Please stay, I'd like to get to know some of Ainsley's friends. Most of them are back East"

Sam sighed audibly, the last thing he wanted to do was spend the afternoon getting to know the man who was going to marry Ainsley, but he couldn't say no to her, either. He reluctantly sat back down, much to Ainsley's delight, and the smile she gave him was almost enough to make it worthwhile. Almost.

"So", Sam started awkwardly, "How did you two meet?"

"Oh," Ainsley perked up, placing her hand on James' forearm, "We actually-", she was cut off by a shrill ringing that seemed to be emanating from her fiance's suit jacket.

"Excuse me", he smiled, reaching into his coat pocket to retrieve his cell phone.

Ainsley and Sam remained silent during his brief call, and after flipping his phone closed, he turned to Ainsley with a sheepish expression on his face.

"You have to leave?", she asked, a bit deflated.

He took her hand, "I'm sorry darling, I have to meet with a client"

"You just got here, we haven't even ordered yet", she protested

"I know, I'm sorry Ainsley, but I really have to do this. I'll take you out to dinner tonight and make it up to you, okay?"

Ainsley nodded, clearly disappointed, "Go"

Sam watched as James leaned in, kissing Ainsley briefly before waving his goodbye and hurrying off. He couldn't help thinking to himself as Ainsley sat looking down at her menu and pretending to order, that if _he _were with her, there was no way he'd put a client above her. He reached out a hand squeezing her shoulder gently, and Ainsley smiled appreciatively. Sam started to say something but was interrupted when the waiter approached their table to take their orders. He scribbled them down, flashed Ainsley a flirtatious smile and left them alone again.

"Sorry about James", Ainsley said, "he's always getting called back to work. He's a partner at the firm where I work."

Sam raised his eyebrows, "So you just met him?"

Ainsley laughed lightly and shook her head, "No we've known each other forever. He's actually the son of my dad's friend, the one who owns the firm."

"Ah," Sam nodded, "So were you two high school sweethearts then?", he didn't know why he kept asking about their relationship; just the thought of them together made his stomach ache, but for some reason he couldn't stop himself.

She looked a bit uncomfortable at that question, but answered him nonetheless, "Well sort of," she hesitated, "we started dating when I was 16, he was 27 and interning at a law firm in Raleigh."

Sam furrowed his brow, "Oh, I didn't realize he was so much older than you. He dated you when you were 16?"

Ainsley nodded, "But it's not like you think Sam, I mean, we'd known each other since we were kids"

_Or since **you **were a kid anyway, _Sam thought, bitterly.

"Anyway," she continued, "We dated for about a year and a half, and then he moved out here to work at his dad's firm, it was new then, and I went off to college. We didn't see each other for years, but then he was in Washington for a few months on business and he looked me up. I guess the rest is history", she smiled, looking down at the ring on her finger.

Sam gave her a tight smile, "So you moved to San Diego to be with him?"

She nodded and sighed, "Yeah, partly. I guess I just felt like I needed a change.'

He reached across the table and covered her hand with his, "I'm glad you're here. I've missed you", he paused for a moment, then added, "I've been bored, not having anyone competent to argue with"

Ainsley giggled, "I missed you too, Sam."


	2. Chapter 2

Miss You II

Rating: Still PG-13 for now ;o)

Disclaimer: I still don't own the show, and I don't own the San Diego zoo either, but if I did I would live there!

A/N: Okay, so here's the second chapter, thanks to everyone for the reviews, they were much appreciated and definitely motivated me to write this chapter :o) Sorry if this one seems a bit rushed, I have a lot going on right now but I wanted to get another chapter up. For anyone who hasn't been to the San Diego Zoo, it really is an awesome zoo, and you should make a point to visit it at some point, also the Wild Animal Park :oD

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam couldn't suppress his grin as he watched Ainsley approach him wearing khaki shorts, a yellow sweater and her hair in two perfect pigtails. She looked adorable as always.

"Ready for the zoo, I see", he commented as he opened his car door for her and she climbed in.

She smiled at him excitedly, "I certainly am! I've been looking forward to this all week Sam, you'd better show me a good time!"

Sam smirked, "I'll do my best."

Ainsley's apartment was near downtown, so the drive to the zoo was relatively short. Sam parked the car and escorted Ainsley toward the park with a hand on her lower back.

"Oh gosh," Ainsley exclaimed as they approached the entrance, "that's a long line"

Sam shot her a smile, "Those people aren't VIPs"

She gave him a confused look and he grabbed her hand and led her to a side entrance where there was a much shorter wait. He flashed his zoo membership card and ID to the man at the gate and handed him a coupon for Ainsley.

She smiled at him as they entered the park, "Why Sam, I had no idea you were such a powerful person around here"

He grinned back at her cockily, "Impressed?"

Ainsley rolled her eyes but played along, "Oh yes Sam, so impressed," she said, batting her eyelashes and thickening her accent, "You're like a celebrity! Can I be one of your groupies?"

Sam raised an eyebrow at her suggestively, "As long as you're willing to perform all of your groupie duties"

Ainsley scrunched her nose and smacked him lightly on the arm, "You wish Sam"

He chuckled and shook his head, _if only she knew_

"So where do you want to go first?", he asked, looking down at Ainsley who was gazing around the park and bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet.

"Do they have polar bears here? I've always wanted to see a polar bear"

Sam nodded, "At 'Polar Bear Plunge', but that's on the other end of the park. We should take the Skyfari tram"

"Skyfari? What's that?"

"You'll see", he answered, casually wrapping his arm around her waist and guiding her through the crowd.

"That was amazing!", Ainsley announced after they'd finished their Skyfari ride and were making their way to the polar bear exhibit.

"Yeah, it's really neat to get an aerial view of the park, isn't it?"

"It was gorgeous", she smiled at him, linking her arm through his as they walked into the room where they could view the bears underwater.

Sam couldn't help watching her as she watched the polar bears diving and playing in the water. She seemed completely awe struck, like a little girl, all wide-eyed and innocent, the water casting a blue glow on her pale skin and hair. She was breathtaking.

"They're so cute!", she exclaimed, taking her camera out of her purse and snapping pictures as one of them rolled around in the water with a giant, floating ball. She stopped suddenly and handed the camera to Sam, "Take a picture of me standing in front of the polar bears Sam!"

"Yes ma'am", he readied the camera as Ainsley stood happily in front of the blue glass, but before he could take the picture he felt a hand on his arm. He turned his head and saw an elderly woman with a friendly smile on her face, "Do you want me to take a picture of you with your girlfriend?"

"Oh, uh", Sam stammered slightly, "She's not, I mean-"

"Would you?", Ainsley interrupted, motioning for Sam to join her where she was standing.

"Oh sure dear," the woman said, taking the camera from Sam, "You should be together in your pictures"

Sam looked a bit confused, but walked over to stand next to Ainsley anyway, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as their picture was taken.

The old woman smiled kindly at them and handed the camera back to Sam, waving off their thanks.

"I don't have any pictures of us together", Ainsley explained after the woman had left.

"She thought you were my girlfriend", Sam blurted

Ainsley shrugged, "Let her think what she wants"

They visited a few more animal exhibits before Ainsley decided it was time for lunch. They ended up at a place called the Treehouse Café, and after getting their food, settled at a table on the patio where they could look out at the park as they ate.

"So," Sam started as Ainsley took a bite of her sandwich, "is James working today?"

She nodded, swallowing her food and adding, "He works most weekends. Comes with being made partner, I guess", she paused, then added, "I'm glad I ran into you Sam, I was a bit lonely being by myself so much of the time and not really knowing anyone here"

Sam smiled at her sympathetically and grabbed her hand, squeezing it, "Any time you're feeling lonely you can call me Ains. I don't usually work on the weekends, so we can keep each other company"

She gave him an appreciative look and squeezed back, "Thanks Sam, that's really sweet of you, and I appreciate you showing me around; I don't know the area at all, and James has just been so busy"

He shook his head dismissively, "It's no problem at all. Besides, it gives me an excuse to hang out with you", he grinned at her playfully, "Of course if I ever run for office in the future, I'll expect you to rally the Republican vote in my favor"

She laughed lightly, rolling her eyes, "Oh I see, so this is really just some political ploy on your part to get me to convert all of my Republican friends"

He chuckled, "Absolutely"

After finishing their lunch they wandered through the park, pausing to marvel at the okapis and other exotic-looking animals before stopping at the hippo enclosure. Ainsley snapped more pictures as the mother hippo trotted along under the water with her baby. Sam touched her on the shoulder and pointed to a large bronze hippo statue behind her. Ainsley smiled and turned to a zoo employee who was standing nearby, "Excuse me sir, would you mind taking a picture of us sitting on the hippo?", she asked, flashing him her most charming smile

He smiled back at her, taking the camera, "No problem ma'am"

She grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him toward the giant bronze hippo, but he was a bit reluctant, "I don't know Ainsley", he wasn't sure he could trust himself with Ainsley sitting practically in his lap like that.

Ainsley, however, wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. "Saaaam," she drawled, "you _have_ to ride the hippo with me! Come on"

He bit his lip and relented, helping her onto the creature's back and then climbing on behind her, wrapping his arms around her slender waist and posing for the picture.

"Well," Sam grinned as Ainsley slid off of the hippo, "now you have _two_ pictures of us together. I can autograph them for you, if you want"

She ignored him and thanked the man for taking their picture.

By the time they were ready to leave, the park was closing and they were both exhausted. Ainsley yawned, "Wow, that was really fun, and educational!"

Sam chuckled, "Yeah, who knew there was such a thing as a 'goatalope'?"

Ainsley laughed, "I had a really good time today Sam, thanks for taking me"

Sam just smiled as he unlocked the car door and opened it for her, "It was my pleasure. I haven't been to the zoo in years"

Sam glanced over at Ainsley as he pulled up in front of her building and noticed that she was fast asleep. He smiled to himself but couldn't help wishing that he could watch her sleep every night. Reluctantly he reached out and touched her shoulder gently, "Ainsley", he murmured, "we're here"

She stirred and groggily looked up at him, "We're here already?"

He chuckled, "It was only a 10 minute drive Ainse. Come on, I'll walk you to your door."

He got out and went around to her side of the car, taking her hand to steady her as she stepped down to the curb. They walked to her door together and she paused and turned to him before going inside, "Thanks again Sam, today was the most fun I've had in a long time"

Sam shook his head, "You don't have to thank me Ains, I like spending time with you", _unlike your fiance apparently_, he added silently.

She smiled and leaned in, pulling him into a hug and Sam closed his eyes, resting his head on hers, inhaling the scent of her shampoo. After a few moments she pulled back, much to Sam's regret, and they said their goodnights before she slipped inside. Sam just stood there for a moment, sighing heavily before he made his way back to his car to drive home alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Miss You III

Rating: PG-13, a little more racy in this chapter though ;o)

Disclaimer: See chapter one, because I don't feel like announcing my poorness again

A/N: Thanks again to all of the people who are reviewing, I appreciate it :o)

I wrote this chapter while I was chillin' in Tahoe with my friend, watching chipmunks get busy.

Anyway, she helped me out with this one, so thanks Jifle:oD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It'd been 6 weeks since their chance meeting at the café, and Ainsley had spent more time with Sam in that 6 weeks than her fiance. She sighed as she tugged a tank top over her bathing suit. It was Saturday, and she'd had plans with James, but he'd cancelled on her again, so she was going to the beach with Sam instead. Not that she minded, she enjoyed spending time with Sam; maybe more than she should. Before she could explore that thought any further she heard the doorbell ring and grabbed her bag, smiling as she jogged to the door to meet Sam.

They managed to find a beach that wasn't too crowded, and Sam watched unabashedly as Ainsley pulled off her tank top and shorts, and leaned over in her bikini to spread her towel out on the sand. She glanced up when she finished and caught him looking. Sam blushed and smiled sheepishly, expecting her to chastise him, but instead she grinned flirtatiously and flipped her long hair over her shoulder before sitting on her towel and rubbing sunscreen on her legs. Sam followed suit, sitting on his towel and wondering to himself if she was _trying_ to drive him crazy with the way she was slowly stroking her calves, rubbing the lotion in carefully.

"Need any help with that?", he couldn't help himself

"Thanks Sam," she answered without looking up from her task, "but I think I've got this under control for now"

He nodded (though she wasn't looking), trying to keep from drooling as she moved her hands to her chest, and if he thought she was driving him crazy before, she was going to give him a heart attack as she readjusted her bikini top and rubbed the lotion onto the tops of her breasts and shoulders. She finished with the back of her neck, and then turned to Sam, who was still sitting and starring at her, his mouth hanging slightly open

"Um Sam?", she asked, trying to break him out of his trance

He blinked, "Yeah?"

"Is your offer for help still good?"

Sam licked his lips, "You mean you want me to…"

"Could you get my back?", Ainsley finished for him, "I can't reach, and I burn easily"

Before he could answer, she laid down on her stomach and reached out, handing him the bottle of sunscreen. He swallowed and took the bottle, scooting over until he was kneeling above her and brushed her hair out of the way. He poured some sun block into his hand and took a deep breath, looking down at Ainsley's perfect body, barely covered by her red swim suit. Sam bit his lip, trying to control his thoughts as he began rubbing the lotion onto the smooth skin of her back. Ainsley sighed softly and Sam could feel his shorts getting tighter. She was torturing him. He finished applying the sunscreen, taking a bit longer than he needed to, and grabbed Ainsley's beach bag, pulling it into his lap to hide his reaction.

"Thanks Sam", she said, sitting back up. She looked at him strangely, "Sam, why are you holding my bag in your lap?"

He froze for a minute, "Um…do you have any chapstick in here?", he asked, pretending to dig through the bag

Ainsley frowned, "I think there's some in the front pocket"

Sam took his time, rummaging through the small pocket, pulling it out, inspecting the tube, and then putting a little on his lips, making sure he'd gotten himself under control before relinquishing the bag to her.

He cleared his throat, "So, are you going to swim?"

Ainsley scrunched her nose a bit, "I don't know, is the water very cold here?"

"Not too cold," Sam shook his head, "Of course, the only way to know for sure is to go in"

She looked out at the water doubtfully, not making any move to get up from her towel.

Sam grinned at her playfully, "Am I going to have to throw you in?"

Ainsley gave him a look, "You wouldn't dare"

He raised his eyebrows, "You've underestimated me before, Ainsley"

She rolled her eyes, "Hardly"

"All right, that's it", he grabbed her around the waist and tossed her over his shoulder. Ainsley sqealed, giggling and struggling, but he tightened his grip on her and waded into the water before flinging her in. She shrieked at the sudden temperature change and grabbed Sam's ankle, causing him to trip and fall into the water with her. He sat up a moment later and spat out a mouthful of salty seawater.

"That's what you get for throwing me in the water, Samuel"

He sighed exaggeratedly, raising his hands in surrender, "Okay I deserved that, I guess we're even"

Ainsley laughed, "Oh we're not even. That was just a preview of what you have coming."

Sam smirked, "What I have coming? Are you going to punish me now?"

"Oh just you wait", Ainsley replied, standing up and walking back toward her towel on the sand.

Sam caught a glimpse of her stiffened nipples through the thin material of her suit before she walked away, and decided he'd better stay in the cool water a little longer.

After the beach they decided to go out to lunch in La Jolla. They bought sandwiches and then walked across the street and ate them on a bench overlooking the children's pool where they could watch the harbor seals.

"So what were you and James going to do today before he got tied up with work?", Sam asked after finishing his food

Ainsley set down her half eaten sandwich and picked up the cupcake she'd bought herself for dessert, "Oh, we were going to go to the Humane Society and pick out a puppy. He's worried about me being home alone all the time", she rolled her eyes, "it _would _be nice to have someone to come home to"

Sam nodded, "I could go with you if you still want to go today"

"Oh, you don't have to do that Sam, besides, James would probably want to help me pick the puppy out"

He nodded, "You're probably right, but then, if you wait for him to go with you, you may never end up getting your puppy"

Ainsley laughed, "You're right about that, though I guess it's not really funny…I suppose I could at least go look. Are you sure you want to go with me?"

"Yeah," Sam assured her, "besides, you'll need me there; I'm a dog expert"

Ainsley smirked, "Well let's go then!"

They climbed into Sam's car and headed to the county animal shelter. When they got there they were shown around by one of the volunteers and they got acquainted with a litter of 12 week old shepherd mix puppies that had been brought in a few weeks earlier. Ainsley giggled as a playful male puppy climbed into her lap and put his paws on her shoulders, trying to lick her face.

"I think someone's in love" Sam smiled, _not that I could blame him_, he thought

Ainsley returned his smile, "Well it's mutual then". She scratched the puppy's ear and looked up at shelter worker, "Is he ready for adoption?"

The lady nodded, "He's been neutered and had his first round of vaccinations, so you can take him home today if you want to. Of course there's an $85 adoption fee"

"That's fine, he's worth it", she said, kissing the pup on his nose, "We're going to have to make a trip to Petsmart on the way home, aren't we?", she looked over at Sam, "You don't mind, do you?"

He grinned and shook his head, glad to see her so happy, and they made their way to the front desk to fill out the paperwork and finalize the adoption process.

"So what're you going to name him?", Sam asked as they pulled up to her building

"He seems like a Chester", she answered happily, gathering up all of the bags of pet supplies she'd bought

He smiled, "That's a good name for him. Here, I'll carry the bags, you get Chester"

They got everything into the apartment and Ainsley walked Sam out to his car, "Thanks for all of your help today Sam"

He shook his head, "I don't mind at all Ainsley"

She hugged him and went on her tip toes to give him an appreciative kiss on the cheek, but when she pulled back he gently cupped the side of her face in his hand and kissed her softly on the lips. She was a bit stunned but didn't push him away. He pulled back after a couple of seconds, and looked into her eyes to gauge her reaction; he knew he shouldn't have done it, but he couldn't stand to let her go back to her lonely apartment again without showing her how he felt about her.

Ainsley took a shuddery breath, holding his gaze for a moment before nervously looking down at her hands, "Sam-"

"He doesn't deserve you Ainsley", he interrupted, taking her hand, "I care about you a lot, I always have"

Ainsley looked like she might cry, "I can't do this Sam, I have to go", she pulled her hand out of his grasp and hurried back into her apartment, quickly closing the door behind her. She leaned against it for a minute and then climbed onto the couch, pulling Chester into her lap and letting her tears fall into his soft fur. She had no idea what to do.

A/N: Okay, there's the third installment, I don't know if I like the ending, but I figured it was time Sam made his move. Sorry if they seem a bit out of character, but I haven't seen the show in a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Miss You IV

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

A/N: Okay, here's another chapter, finally :o)

Hope you all like it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late that night when James finally got home, and Ainsley was asleep on the couch, with Chester curled up in her lap. He set his briefcase down by the door and knelt next to the couch, brushing a strand of blonde hair out of her face, "Ainsley", he whispered

Her eyes fluttered open, and he could see that she'd been crying, "Hey, what's wrong?", he asked, stroking her cheek lightly

She shook her head, "Nothing", she lied, "I missed you"

"I missed you too", he leaned in and kissed her softly, "Who's this?", he asked, gesturing to the puppy that was still asleep in her lap

She smiled, "Oh, this is Chester. Sam and I went down to the Humane Society today and adopted him"

His expression hardened, "You went with Sam?"

Ainsley blinked, "Yeah, I know you wanted to go, but you've been so busy I thought you wouldn't have time"

"So Sam offered to take you instead.", his tone was flat

Ainsley sighed, "Yeah he did, is that a problem?"

James shook his head, pulling back from her and standing up, "He seems to be doing a lot of things with you lately"

"He's my friend", she answered, a little indignanty

"Is he?" James shot back raising his eyebrows, "He wants to get into your pants Ainsley"

She gave him a look, "Oh, so anyone who cares about me and wants to spend time with me must only want to get into my pants?"

"You think he cares about you? Did he tell you that?", James' voice was raising several octaves, which was something it never did

"He doesn't have to tell me. He enjoys spending time with me, we've been friends for years. I know he cares about me"

James rolled his eyes, "You're a beautiful girl Ainsley, of course he enjoys spending time with you"

She laughed bitterly, "It doesn't seem like you do"

He ignored that, "Are you honestly telling me that in all the time he's spent with you he's never given you any indication that he's attracted to you?"

Ainsley hesitated, "James," she took a deep breath, "no I can't"

He sighed, "You have feelings for him too, don't you"

She looked down at her hands but didn't respond, and even with her head turned down, he could see the tears in her eyes.

"So you're just going to let him make you his whore?"

Ainsley looked up at him, her cheeks red and her eyes swollen, "If that's what you think of me then maybe I should leave"

He buried his head in his hands, "I didn't mean to say that Ainsley"

Ainsley stood up taking Chester with her and grabbing her purse off of the counter, "The damage is done James. I think I need to leave for a while"

"Ainsley…", he started, but she was already gone.

Sam opened the door to find Ainsley standing on his doorstep with Chester in her arms and tears streaming down her face.

"Ains?"

"We had a fight," she started, shakily, "we had a fight and I left"

He pulled her into the house and wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her as tightly as he could without crushing Chester. He kicked the door closed and guided her into the living room, sitting back on the couch and pulling her into his lap. Ainsley relinquished her hold on Chester, letting him hop down onto the floor, and turned, wrapping her arms around Sam's neck as his wound around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"It's okay", he murmured, "you can stay here as long as you need to"

She inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself down, and he could feel her hot breath on his neck as she let it out. She pulled back slightly, looking at him with glistening green eyes and he reached out and ran his fingers through her silky hair, brushing it over her shoulder affectionately.

"Do you want to talk about it?", he asked gently

"He was mad that I went to the Humane Society with you", she paused pensively and he remained quiet, allowing her to continue at her own pace, "he asked me if I had feelings for you, he wanted me to say I didn't", she took another deep breath, "but I couldn't. I couldn't say that."

Sam nodded understandingly, feeling his heart leap at her admission.

Ainsley suddenly looked down at her lap, "I'm sorry Sam. I ran off when you kissed me, and now I show up on your doorstep in the middle of the night, expecting you to take care of me"

"Hey," he lifted her chin so that she was looking at him again, "I'm glad you came here Ainsley. I like taking care of you"

She smiled at him and reached up, touching his warm cheek with her hand before leaning in and pressing her lips to his softly.

Sam moved one of his hands from her waist to cup the back of her neck and she leaned into him, deepening the kiss. When she pulled back, her eyes were sparkling and Sam couldn't contain the huge grin that spread across his face. He patted her bottom lightly, "Come on, you're probably exhausted. You can have the bed"

She let him help her up and followed him to the bedroom.

"Do you have any clothes with you?", he asked, opening one of his drawers

She shook her head and he handed her one of his long, button-down shirts and the smallest pair of shorts he could find before turning to head into the living room. Ainsley grabbed his arm, "Sam, sleep in here with me"

Sam nodded, knowing she didn't mean it in a sexual way; she just needed someone to hold her.

Ainsley went into the bathroom to change and emerged a few minutes later in his shirt, with her clothes and his shorts folded in her arms, "They were too big," she explained, "they kept falling down"

He nodded, trying not to stare at her bare legs as she placed the clothes on a chair and joined him in the bed, scooting across the large mattress until she was in his arms. He stroked her back soothingly, kissing the top of her head, and she slid her hands under his tee-shirt to feel the warm skin over his shoulder blades.

"Goodnight Sam", she sighed, nestling her head against his chest.

"Night Ains", he rested his head atop hers, inhaling the scent of her hair, and feeling more content than he ever had.


End file.
